A Christmas Morning
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: Randy and Candice spend their Christmas with Mickie & John, Torrie & Jeff. A sweet OneShot!


I woke up to kisses that were nearly attacking softly to my neck.

Pretending still asleep, I let out a small snoring noise and buried my head to my soft pillow even deeper. Randy Orton, whose body was laying againts mine, spoke amusingly. "Sleeping Beauty awakens." Still acting like if I was still sleeping, I made no sound and kept my eyes shut. Randy sighed, I so knew that he rolled his eyes. "I know you're awake, Candice."

He knew me well, so he should have guessed that I wasnt going to give up. Making sure that I didnt make a sound, I turned away from his side and turned to my own. His arm was still around my waist, keeping my body close to him. "If you dont wake up, I will make you get up."

"Make me..." I murmured softly, sounding like half-asleep, half-awake.

With that being told, he turned me back to himself. My eyes were still closed so I didnt guess what kind of a plan he was up to. Just then, I felt his lips back on my neck once again. This time, they werent soft, though. He moved up right to my collarbone. His tongue was drawing little circles wherever it touched and it was really turning me on.

I let out a quiet moan, making him chuckle by this little movement. "I take that you're awake, beauty." I groaned quietly when I felt his lips getting away from my neck.

"You're just a tease," I shook my head with a pout.

"Oh, yeah?" Randy smirked. "You didnt mention that last night."

Blushing briefly, I closed my eyes again. Yesterday night totally rocked, to tell the truth. We got together for the first time, since our engagement. And no, it wasnt that long. We had just engaged two days ago, for God's sake.

"Seriously, beauty," He kissed my forehead. "We need to get up."

"Why cant we just stay like this...forever?"

Just as I said this, the bedroom door wide opened, letting our two best friends in.

Mickie James and John Cena.

Randy and I quickly covered ourselves with the pure white blanket we were in. Well, we had busted them naked once, which they werent happy with the situation. Oh well... I guess, this was a payback.

"Good morning-"

"Afternoon," John corrected him. "They have been sleeping for centuries!"

"Yeah... Good afternoon, dude and dudette!" Mickie exclaimed, hands behind her. I wonder what she was holding... Seriously, what was it?

"Afternoon," Randy muttered, probably wondering what they were doing here.

"I guess, you're not our Room Service, are you?" I smirked at them both. They had been married for two years. And to be honest, they were the craziest couple I knew.

"Nah," John grinned. "We're the Waking People Up Service. Shortly, WPUS."

"What kind of a name is that?" Mickie glanced up at him. "WPUS? I felt like choking when I say that!"

"I know! That's the great part, hello?" John shook his head with a grin.

"Guys," Randy cut off what the hell they were about to say. "Why are you here? If I may ask...?"

"No, you may not," Mickie rolled her eyes. "Have you two been listening? It's afternoon!"

"Oh..." We both muttered. "We're up!"

"Thank God," Mickie faked a smirk. "But now, we have another plan to wake you up." She then put her hands above her head, as if she just found a bunch of gold... or praying to the God.

"Oh, fuck," I let out once I saw what Mickie was holding. Snowballs!

"Double fuck," Randy cursed when he saw both, Mickie and John's hands. More snowball!

"We tried to wake you up a thousand times!" Mickie acted like a serial murderer... Or it was what it looked like to me. "You didnt answer my phone!" She exclaimed angrily. I knew this was a part of her role but damn, she really was good at this. She actually reminded me of her role back in 2006. When she was known by the name, Psycho Diva.

"Is it a good reason for you to hit me with a snowball, Micks?" I questioned, frightened by the snowballs.

"Hell yeah!"

"And you," John pointed his free finger right trough Randy. "I left you thousands of voice mails! You didnt answer those, either."

"I didnt know it, I swear!" Randy decided to join in. Fine by me, it was going to be fun. As long as we dont get hit by those snowballs, though.

"Liar! You, my friend. I trusted you! But what did you do? Betrayed me!" John sounded really angry. For a second, I was glad that I wasnt Randy. Seriously, were John and Mickie taking acting lessons or something? They were really good at this!

"Wha-" Randy looked at him blankly. "Oh, look at this!" He suddenly exclaimed. "A huge bird with a... tail!"

"Huh? Where?" Mickie questioned. "Oh. My. Gosh! John, we should cage it! Then we would force it to sing Jingle Bells at Christmas!"

"Right there, look at the window!" Randy lied. Oh, I knew this was coming.

Just as they both looked at the window, Randy grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. Once we were out, he locked the door extremely fast! I didnt understand how fast we were out and they were inside and...Gosh!

"A bird? With a tail?" I mocked him with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "I didnt think of anything better, dont blame me."

"Open the door!" Mickie's angry voice came through the door. "Randy! You liar! There's no such a bird in the window!"

"In the entire world," I muttered.

"Open it, or we'll break it!" John told us.

Randy and I looked at each other for a second. John was right, he would break it if he wanted to. Then, once we were about to answer, our clothes caught our attention. Holy Shit! We didnt have any clothes on! But two white blankets...

"I am breaking it!" Mickie yelled, a simple warning to us.

"Run," I told Randy. "Run for your life."

After I said that, we both started to run. Trying not to step on our long blankets and fall down. "This is too long," I complained as I was running.

"I know, babe," Randy was breathless. "Just survive for me."

"I will! I promise, I will as much as I can!"

What the hell? We werent even in a movie, yet again, we were so into the game. It made me laugh, though. Soon, we both reached out to the garden of our house. I knew no one would be able to see us because of the long walls that were protecting the house. But still, It felt so weird to be naked in a blanket in a garden.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked me with concern. "You look like freezing!"

I didnt realize it until he told me. I was freezing! And I didnt have a shoe on... The snow was reaching up to my knees! "Oh, Gosh! I'm going to die!" I yelled. "While freezing! Why cant I just die like Marilyn Monroe? She will be known by the beauty of hers. But me? I will die as... a cold, snow-covered rock!" I put a worried mask after I spoke.

"Shh," Randy, then, held me closer to his body. "You wont die... There is not much snow for us to be dead. But still, if we stay too much here, we can be."

"Oh my God," I buried my face to his neck, not knowing how long we will be able to keep on acting with no laughter.

Here we were, embracing each other with love, a huge broken glass sound came through our ears. "What the hell?" I screamed. Then we both looked around.

Mickie and John broke our balcony glass and got out!

"We got you!" They screamed at us.

With that, Mickie jumped on me, causing us two to fall down. My back, which was totally naked, touched the cold snow and I winced because of the coldness. "Ouch!"

"What?" She looked at me. "You thought, you will be able to run away after locking me and my Solider Bunny?"

I started to laugh as she was staring me as if I was crazy, not her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Solider Bunny? You just said Solider Bunny?"

"Yeah, that's the nickname for my hubby, Johnnie."

"Uh-huh," I tried so hard not to laugh at this twice.

"Candice!"

I heard Randice's scream. Automatically, I turned my head to his direction. John was on the top of him, a snowball in his hand, looking frightening like he was in our room. Poor Randy! With all the strength I had, I pushed Mickie off me and run to him. I quickly crawled John on the back, he let out a deep 'ouch!'

Opps! I think it was a little far... "Sorry! I didnt-" I muttered but cut off with something attacked me behind, I fell down. "How dare you crawl my hubby!"

Fuck. She was pissed.

Once she was about to bury my head to the snow, I felt her getting off of me. I quickly got up and saw Randy, holding Mickie. Yay! One point to my savior!

Just I was about to go and hug him, John attacked him behind. Screw him, playfully...though.

I grabbed Mickie by the hair and was about to fall her down, but she being Mickie, grabbed my blanket and pulled it off. "Mickie!" I exclaimed.

She whistled with a grin. "Nice view here," She said huskily.

"You pervert," I narrowed my eyes at her just before I reached out and grabbed my blanket back, then wrapped it around myself quickly.

"Am I?" She just shrugged and we both started to watch our men.

Randy was on top. No, John was. Wait, who was on the top? Now, Randy was on the bottom...John was on the top. Oh, he rolled them over. What the hell?

Just while we were watching them, a couple of snowballs hit them, making them two to look at us automatically. "What was that?" They asked in rhyme.

"Nothing!" Mickie and I exclaimed.

"Candice," Randy used his warning tone on me. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I am!" I told him.

"Mickie," John looked at her with an unreadable expression. "The same goes to you."

"I didnt do anything!" Mickie yelled at him.

"We did!"

Us four turned our heads to the voice immediately. Two people were looking at us with a grin.

Torrie Wilson and Jeff Hardy.

They were one of our closest friends, after Mickie and John, of course. They were in their casual clothes.

_Damn,_ I thought. _Besides me and Randy, everyone is able to fight!_

"Whoa," Torrie laughed at me. "Why are you two wearing Rome Clothes? Like back in Byzantium?"

Rome Clothes! What? We were just wearing a white blanket, for God's sake!

As a reply to this one, I grabbed a bunch of snow and threw it at her. Damn, right on the face!

Yeah, take that bitch!

While I was laughing, I got one on the face. You little... Wait! It wasnt from Torrie. It was from Mickie! She was looking at me with a grin. Then she got hit by a snowball that was thrown by Torrie. Haha!

Go Torrie! ...or Go Mickie!

I didnt realize the snowball fight between Jeff, Randy and John, though. They were, just like us, throwing each other snowballs harshly. I hid behind a tree. Damn, was it cold.

The Snowball fight didnt seem to have an end so I decided to make a little snowman... No, a snow_woman_! Or I should have made a snowman then tear it up into pieces! I would like to see that...

Just I was making my little snowman, the voices of the fight ended. That caught my attention, though. Because that could mean me against them all! But my Randy wouldnt do that...would he?

I was just being paranoid, though.

Tilting my head a little, I looked around but didnt see anyone. Where were they? Shrugging, I turned back to my little snowman. It was so cute so I had to name it. Then I found the perfect name for it... Randy Jr!

"What are you doing here?"

I nearly jumped when I heard the voice. Jeff was looking at me if I was crazy. "You scared me!" I told him. "And, as for your question. I'm making a snowman."

"Sorry about that," He muttered. "A snowman?"

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Jeffy, this is Randy Jr. Randy Jr, this is Jeffy!" I introduced them sweetly.

"Randy Jr?" He let out a lively laugh. "How have you found that name?"

"It has just popped up to my mind, anyway," I shrugged. "Oh, what happened during the snowball fight?"

"Torrie got tired by getting hit by Mickie. The same for John. Then we all decided to get into the house, but soon, we realized that you were missing. So, we split up to look for you."

"Oh..." I managed to say. "Let's go back, then."

He nodded and turned around to leave. "Wait," He said. "I have to take a picture of this little snowman."

"Randy Jr!" I corrected him.

"Right, right..." He grabbed his iPhone and took a picture of it. "Now, we can go."

Shaking my head, we both headed to the house. Oh, how warm was the inside! Randy quickly got up and hugged me. "Where have you been, beauty?"

I smirked. "Hiding from you guys."

"She even made a snowman, dude," Jeff laughed again, before he showed the picture of my Randy Jr. Then placed himself next to Torrie on the couch.

"It's Randy Jr!" I told him for the last time.

"Randy Jr?" Randy laughed. "Nice name."

"I know right? But no one seems to agree with us," I leaned my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he was holding me close. While we were holding each other like that, Mickie was on John's lap, playing with his shirt and Torrie was leaning to Jeff with pure love.

Damn, we all were cute!

"What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked everyone. To my surprise, my voice sounded hypnotized by Randy. Damn him. He always had this effect on me.

"Yeah," Mickie joined to the conversation. "Since it's Christmas."

"Is it Christmas?" I asked out loud. I truly didnt know today was Christmas.

"Earth to Candice," Torrie giggled. "How long have you been sleeping?" She joked.

"Dont ask!" Mickie and John told her in rhyme, with an eye roll.

"Seriously!" I said. "I should buy a calendar..."

"Hmm," John thought about a second. "We should go out and celebrate it together."

"Yeah, but to where?" Jeff questioned.

"Hmm, the new L.A Club?" Torrie suggested. "I have seen the article about it the other day on the newspaper. I guess, it was called The Griffin."

"Oh!" Mickie grinned. "Griffin? The bird with a tail?"

Randy and I shook our heads with a smile. "Yeah, that one."

"I think, that sounds nice," John said.

"Mhm," I agreed.

"How about we meet up in an hour?" Randy suggested us, making us all nod.

"Yup, we do need to change our clothes," Torrie smiled.

"Mhm."

Once everyone, but Randy and I, was about to leave, I called out. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone looked at me with a _What-Is-It _look.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Just a short, sweet One-Shot. **

**I thought it would be nice to publish this, since the Christmas is on its way! ;]**

**That is written with the major help of SLSheartsRKO. Thank you, girl! You're the best! ;)**

**Hope you guys like it! :]**


End file.
